Darkness to Light
by BloodMasterLink
Summary: Okay so originally an old friend did this first but messed it all up so I'm doing my version. I brought alot of his stuff so if you read the first one then youd know where he messed up at. Anyway all the triforce bearers known to hyrule have been merged into the ulitmate versions of themselves and have been preserved throughout time. Follow Link as he awakens in a new time and lan


Okay so my boy the original BloodMasterLink did a version of this that started out good but he messed it all up so I'm gonna redo it with some stuff brought over from the original. You wanna talk to the original BloodMasterLink look him up on deviantart his name is Link-Twilight-Hero. Anyway let us begin.

(Past)

Long ago in a time long since passed there thrived a kingdom known as Hyrule, it was the reign of the Hylians and they prospered for many centuries hidden away from the rest of the world however, every kingdom eventually falls. Time after time a great evil arose and time after time it was defeated by the lands lineage of heroes. For a time all was well, but there came a day when the lands three guardian Goddesses found out about a great evil that would threaten not only their land but all the world. They knew that their hero alone would ultimately fail. With great need, each goddess summoned their chosen one from all periods of time along with what aided him or her and merged them into all into three separate beings. Among them stood the Courageous hero, the Wise princess, and the Powerful king. These three were sent far into the future to a time where the world was filled with great heroes.

(Present Hyrule Kingdom)

While investigating the ancient ruins of an old kingdom archeologists found a rather large crystal among several large crystal shards scattered around it. Inside the crystal shined a golden light, it wasn't long before they sent it and several other artifacts back to be displayed in the museum in Jump City.

(Weeks later Jump City Museum)

It was an average day at the museum visitors were walking about, children were ogling the dinosaur exhibits, and they had just gotten a new display, a huge gem larger than a person would be there main attraction. Many guards surrounded the display knowing that many criminals would do anything to obtain the gem. Hours passed and several of the guards were patrolling the area near the gem, at times the gem would shine brilliantly with a golden light and at times it would begin to levitate, this astounded and frightened the guards. As if on cue there was an explosion down the hall an in rushed three individuals, a child with robotic spider legs whom preceded to fire lasers at the guards, a young woman whose magic seemed to cause misfortune to the guards, and a large muscular man whom rushed in a physically dominated the guards.

"Gizmo where is it?" asked the young woman to the child. "How the crud should I know! Just look for it yourself!" he replied. The large man broke through wall after wall until he came upon the crystal. "Hey Jinx I think I found it!" he yelled to the young woman. "Good work Mammoth, at least someone's taking this seriously." She said walking through the debris. "Crud munching snot eater." Mumbled the child under his breath as he followed suite.

The three stood around the gem marveling in its beauty. "That's some ice?" said Mammoth. "Should be worth a lot on the market." Gizmo said. "Mammoth, grab it a lets go for the titans show up." Commanded Jinx. "I'm afraid it's too late for that." Said a young man with a cape. "Crud! Their here!" yelled Gizmo. "Step away from the crystal." demanded a woman in a cloak. Mammoth quickly grabbed the crystal. "You want it, then take it!" he said throwing it at the cloaked woman. The three then charged the so called titans. "Raven heads up!" shouted a green young man. The gem suddenly became enshrouded in a dark energy and stopped inches away from her face. The gem then shewn a golden light that formed the silhouette of a man in the darkness. While the three villains battled the rest of the titans, Raven began to examine the crystal. She laid her hand against the oversized gem and the light blinded her for a moment, there was a deafening sound of something shattering. Everyone present turned to see a man in green lying face down on the ground in the midst of shards of the crystal. "The cruddy jewel had a scuzball in it, it's worthless now." Gizmo yelled. "Come on, let's get out of here." Jinx said using her powers to cause several lights to and pipes explode causing a diversion.

"Their getting away!" yelled the caped young man. "What about that guy?" asked the green young man. The caped young man looked at the man lying amongst the shards. "Raven, Starfire take care of him, Cyborg, Beast Boy with me!" Commanded the young man.

The two young women began to examine the man amongst the shards. The girls flipped him over and both began blushing, at that moment he began slowly opening his eyes. "Awaken new friend." Starfire said cheerfully. "Uh…You okay?" Raven said looking away. When he fully came to he flipped to his feet and looked around fearing everything he saw. He looked at the two titans and notice their skin were different colors than that of normal women. "New friend! Are you frightened?" Starfire asked. The two began floating towards him, this frightened him more as he backed into the street. "Hey watch it!" Raven yelled. He turned to see an oncoming bus, he unknowingly charged aand split the bus down the middle with his sword. The bus rolled to a stop the fell into two halves.

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth. "That's enough!" Raven yelled as she wrapped him in dark energy. The young man struggled for some time. "New friend please calm yourself!" Starfire said approaching him slowly. "Ya ier lle?" He shouted struggling to break free. "What?" Raven said floating closer to him. Starfire walked over to him a kissed him for several moments and then slowly backed off. The young man blushed heavily. Starfire smiled. "Do il gorga." She said. The young man stopped struggling. "Lle ier mellons." She said. Starfire motioned for Raven to undo her spell. As soon as she did the young man and Starfire began a little conversation. She explained what had happened earlier and of the events that led up to his release. She also explained her ability to learn ones language with a kiss. The young man took out a small book, and began chanting. "That's a spell book." Raven said preparing for a worse case scenario. The young man pointed to Starfire and a small blue light began rotating around her, he then stole a kiss from her. Starfire lightly blushed. "C-can you understand me?" He said. "Uh…what just happened?" Raven asked with a puzzled look. "Simple mimicry spell." He said as he snapped his finger ending the spell. "So you can speak English now?" Raven asked. "If that is what language this is then yes, however forgive me for not wanting to speak much for I am weary." He said. Starfire grabbed his hand. "Come let us return to our home." She said cheerfully carrying him into the air. "Whatever." Raven said floating along. "So…uh…you got a name?" Raven asked the young man. "I am Link, and if I may ask your names?" "Uh…yeah…That's Starfire and my name is Raven." "What lovely names for such lovely young women." The girls blushed slightly.

(Titans Tower)

Shortly they arrived at Titans tower. "That is your home? I must say it is rather unique." He said. Starfire and Raven slowly descended, however Link wriggled his hand free and fell several stories, the girls gasped flew with great haste attempting to catch him. Link tucked and rolled as he hit the ground and seemingly enough was unharmed by the fall. "Why did you do that? You could have died!" Scolded Raven. "New friend it is not good to fall from such heights." Starfire said. "My most humble apologies, I did not intend to frighten you." He said. "Whatever." Raven said walking through the entrance of Titans tower. Starfire merely giggled. "You are forgiven." She said pulling him along. "Come! There is much I wish for you to see."

(Else Where)

In an unknown location sat an individual hidden in the shadows viewing the arrival of the new hero on a crystal orb.

"Hehehe, so he has finally come. She may have alluded me but , I will have his triforce. It will be only a matter of time before I acquire your power as my own, your new friends will only deter me for so long.


End file.
